Many modern electronic devices such as television sets, computers, telephones, alarm systems and other devices used in buildings and other structures require extensive wiring. The use of many of these modern electronic devices is often not anticipated at the time the building or other structure is erected. Introduction of these devices into the building or structure often requires modifying the building or structure slightly to accommodate the wiring. To accommodate the wiring, holes may be drilled in the walls of the existing structure. Wires can then be fed through the drill holes providing additional wiring access to selected portions of the building or structure.
For example, a television set may be added to a bedroom in which there is no television cable outlet. A television cable outlet may, however, exist in an adjacent living room. To accommodate the television set in the bedroom, a technician can drill a hole through the inner wall separating the living room and the bedroom room and feed a television cable through the wall. The drill hole in the inner wall might go through the wall board of the living room forming an entrance drill hole and through the wall board of the bedroom forming an exit drill hole. The technician can then feed the television cable through the entrance drill hole in the living room wall board and then try to manipulate the cable to feed the television cable through the living room wall board. Further complicating this feeding task is the fact that there is usually open space between the first wall board and the second wall board. Not surprisingly, feeding the television cable or any other type of wire through both the entrance and exit drill hole can be a time consuming and frustrating task.
Technicians approach this task in different ways. Some technicians will try to feed the wire through the second hole by peering through the first hole and then wiggling the wire to try to feed it through the second hole. This is problematic not only because it requires some dexterity and skill but also because electrical wiring can also be present in the wall board to wall board presenting a shock hazard. Other technicians may use fish tape to help feed the wire through the hole. Technicians often insert the fish tape through the first and second drill holes, then attach the fish tape to the wire and then pull the wire through the drill holes. It can be appreciated that this is also a time practice since it requires feeding the fish tape through the drill hole, then going to the other side of the wall attaching the fish tape to the cable and then returning to the feed through side again to pull the fish tape and the cable back through the wall.
Thus, it is apparent that there is a need for more efficient and safe tools for installing wire in an existing building or structure. The invention addresses this need as well as other needs.